


Jokes on You

by starlightoffandoms (Starlightoffandoms)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mistaken Identity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightoffandoms/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Dean gives Lilith Sam's number when she asks for his. He finds out later she passed it along to a hot roommate. With gentle persuasion, Sam texts the girl for Dean. He finds out that the roommate is not Cassie but Castiel. He doesn't tell Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Fic Facer$ 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegasGranny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegasGranny/gifts).

> So I kept seeing this [text stories post](https://www.facebook.com/txtstories/videos/283448922223973) on FB and wanted to write a fic. It has been on the side burner for a while. This fulfilling the Fic Facer$ 2019 Raffle. I was given free range so I pulled this from the side and here we are! It is split into two parts b/c I am a bum and haven't finished it. The first part meets the minimum number word requirement. I am working on the second part. I hope to be finish soon! Hope you enjoy!

“I need a huge favor.”

“What did you do Dean?”

Dean looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“What is it jerk?” Sam sat back from his computer.

“So…I gave your number to someone.”

“Uhh okay. Why are you so nervous about that?”

“I gave your number to Lilith.”

“You what?” Sam glared at him and crossed his arms, “why would you do something like that? What the hell is this favor?”

“I need you to flirt with the girl that messages you,” he scrunched his face and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You want me to flirt with Lilith? She’s scary! Why would you give her my number?”

“No!” Dean stood straight and threw his hands up defensively with wide eyes, “like that’s why I gave her your number. She gives me the willies,” he made a face, “but I found out that she gave my number to her cute and funny roommate Cassie. That’s what Garth let me know. So like, I need you to flirt with her and sound like me. Set up a date. When I get to the date, I’ll say that I had to change my number,” he grinned like it was the best idea in the world.

Sam rolled his eyes, “I want you to know that you’re an asshole. You were literally gonna let Lilith have my number because you didn’t want to deal with her. I’ll do this for you, but you’ll owe me and I can call in a favor for _ANY_thing.”

“Yeah sure get me that date and I’ll owe you big. Just sound like me and get me this date. I gotta get to class but let me know when she texts you.”

“Whatever,” Sam turned back to his work.

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:42: **Hey there! Is this Dean? Lilith gave me your number.

**Sam 13:43:** yo yeah this is Dean

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:43:** LOL nice to meet you, sort of

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:43:** It’s Cas btw

**Sam 13:43:** Sup Cas 😊

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:44: **I hope that it’s okay that Lilith gave me your number

**Sam 13:44:** totally cool

**\+ (504) 555-0820 13:44:** She told me that you’re 6’2 😊

**Sam 13:44:** yeah I’m kinda tall

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:45: **We’re the same height!

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:45:** 😉 😉

**Sam 13:46:** lol so should we grab a drink or dinner?? Maybe tomorrow night?

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:48:** Oh wow. So forward

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:48:** Yes let’s do it!

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:49:** Harvelle’s Roadhouse at 8?

**Sam 13:50:** sure!

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:51:** Wonderful! I never meet gay guys so easy to make plans with.

Sam’s eyes went wide and he almost dropped his phone. After a moment he threw his head back and laughed. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself so he could reply.

**Sam 13:53**: Sometimes I can be indecisive but I’m glad this worked out.

**Dean 13:53:** Soooo…have you heard anything from Cassie yet?

**+1 (540) 555-0820 13:54:** I can be as well 😊. I know you don’t know what I look like, I’ll be wearing a waistcoat, blazer, and have a gardenia in my hair. Keep a little mystery 😉

**Sam 13:54:** awesome! I’m assuming Lilith showed you a picture of me so I’ll be easy to spot.

**Cas 13:55:** Yeah she did.

**Sam 13:55:** perfect! I’ve got to get back to classes. I’ll see you at the Roadhouse

**Sam 13:56:** yeah. You have a date at the Roadhouse tomorrow night at 8. Cas will have a gardenia and wearing a vest.

**Dean 13:56:** DUDE LFG!

**Dean 13:56:** YOU ARE MY HERO!!!

**Sam 13:57:** LOL!

**Dean 13:57:** I’m so happy! I COULD KISS YOU!

**Sam 13:58:** That might upset Cassy…

Sam put his phone away and finished up his homework. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

<<<<>>>> 

Dean checked his reflection. He figured he should look a little nicer than normal. He pulled on a blazer over his Freddie Mercury tee shirt. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the dresser.

“Don’t wait up,” Dean called as he headed to the door.

“I hope you and Cas have a good time. I’m working the late shift since this is labs week. I’ll be home later than you most likely.”

“Maybe I won’t be back tonight at all,” Dean winked and headed out.

“Good luck. Hope you have an interesting night.”

Dean gave him a questioning look unsure of what the smirk meant. With a shrug he left for his date.

Dean arrived at Harvelle’s Roadhouse early. He had been so nervous he had gotten ready and just left the house. He took a few moments to get himself centered.

It had been two years since he had been in a relationship. He had been off and on in the apps and a couple of blind dates, but nothing ever came of it. It had been a fluke that Lilith had overheard him in Statistics talking to Benny. She had approached him and he had swallowed down the shiver that ran through him when she touched his shoulder and asked for his number. Garth had later approached him and told him how witty, intelligent, and gorgeous Lilith’s roommate was. Garth had blushed and immediately left to head to his next class while Benny and Dean went for coffee.

Dean grabbed the gardenia and pinned it to his blazer. He would never tell anyone he had to google to see that the type of flower. He wanted to match Cas. He was excited. Even if it wasn’t more than a night of good food and conversation.

“Hey Dean. How ya doin’ tonight?” Jo smiled as she grabbed a menu, “hmm…and you cleaned up this evening.”

“Heya Jo. Yeah gotta date tonight.”

“Ooh you gettin’ back in the swing of it,” she gave him a warm encouraging smile.

“Yeah,” Dean blushed, “I need a clear view of the front door.”

“Your favorite booth just happens to be empty now,” she grabbed a second menu and headed to his preferred booth.

“Thanks. I’ll have a coke while I wait.”

“Sure. Be back in two shakes.”

Dean kept looking at the door and then down at his phone. He hated that he arrived early because he had to wait. He went to the bathroom and came back. His breath caught. At the bar he spotted the gardenia tucked into messy wavy dark hair. Not too long, not too short. And she was tall. Thick thighs. With a lick of his lips and a hand run through his hair Dean made his way over. He adjusted the gardenia he had pinned to his lapel. He smiled as he went to touch her shoulder.

“Hey Cassie,” Dean froze when Cassie turned around, “oh sorry. Thought you were someone else.”

“Dean,” Castiel smiled, “you got here early just as I did I see.”

Dean’s mouth worked.

“You wore a gardenia as well,” Castiel smiled and his cheeks coloured some, “you are stunning. The pictures Lilith showed me do you no justice,” he clasped his hand over his mouth and looked away, “I apologize I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Uh do I know you?”

“Oh of course I’m sorry,” he held out his hand, “Castiel Collins. Cas is fine. I prefer not to be called Cassy no matter how much Lili likes to call me that.”

“You’re Cassy? Oh uh,” Dean felt his heart began to race and he began to pant just slightly, “there’s been some confusion. I uh…I…I was under the impression that you were a girl.”

Castiel frowned, “oh. Did the message not come across well when I mentioned gay men in text?”

Dean’s eyes went wide then he frowned and balled his hands into fists, “Sam,” he all but growled.

“Um who’s Sam?” Castiel narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

“My brother. I’m sorry dude. Like I was thrown off,” Dean took a breath and held out his hand, “Dean. Dean Winchester. I already got us a table.”

Castiel’s smile returned.

Dean felt at ease. He hadn’t really come out to anyone, so he was shocked that Lilith had figured it out. But she hadn’t been wrong. Castiel was just his type.

“Sorry about the mix up. I realized after the fact that I had given Lilith my brother’s phone number. Ours are the same except two numbers are inverted. I thought you weren’t reaching out and then Sam let me know he’d set up a date for me.”

“Ohhh okay,” Castiel’s shoulders dropped and he gave a genuine smile again.

Dean led the way to the booth.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I, uh, like…um,” Dean ran a hand over his face.

“You’re not out are you?”

Dean chuckled nervously, “not at all. Only like two people know and they’re both queer. Benny and Charlie.”

“Gotcha. So this was a little weird. Now I understand. We can take it as slow as you’d like.”

“Thanks.”

Jo walked up with another coke. She paused. “Oh.”

Dean cleared his throat and reached across to take Castiel’s hand, “uh, Jo this is my date Cas.”

She looked in between them then sat down the cup. She nodded and left the table.

“Well that was easy enough,” Dean blew out a long breath.

“Oh wow. Dean,” Castiel gave his hand a squeeze, “that was very brave. Unexpected with how this was going. I am strangely proud to have been here to witness it.”

Dean nodded stared unblinking at their hands entwined, “uh…I…like I just came out and shit.”

“Yes you did,” Castiel grinned.

“I didn’t think I’d feel so relieved,” Dean chuckled and grabbed his drink and drank half down with a long gulp.

Castiel smiled and stroked his knuckles with his thumb.

“Wow.”

“Yes. Would you like to leave?”

Dean felt Castiel’s eyes on him and looked up, “nah I’m good.”

“Good,” with one last squeeze Castiel let go of his hand and pulled out his phone, “I’ll need to get your correct number. Which numbers are inverted?”

“The last two.”

Castiel smiled down at his phone.

A moment later Dean’s phone buzzed. He picked it up and grinned.

**+1 (540) 555-0820 20:05:** Hello Dean

“Perfect. Sorry about that.”

“No worries. We’re here now.”

“Alrighty you two are you ready to order?”

“Ellen?” Dean looked up at her in surprise, “what are you doin’ waitin’ tables?”

“Jo had to hop on over to the bar and she let me know you were here, so I decided I’d mosey on over,” Ellen smiled down at him.

“Sure okay. I’ll let you believe that I believe that. I’ll have my usual and whatever the new lager on tap is.”

“And for you, young man?” she turned to Castiel.

“I’ll have the rib eye medium, mixed vegetables, mac and cheese, and a glass of the house red. And can I have iced water too please?”

“Sure thing! I like a man with a healthy appetite,” Ellen grinned, grabbed the menus, and winked at Dean, “I’ll go put these in and come back with your drinks.”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“I’m glad that you stayed,” Dean bit his lip and stared at his hands.

“I’m glad too.”

“What drew you to me? I never even met you. I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” Dean glanced up at Castiel.

“You don’t remember at all,” Castiel chuckled, “the costume party a few months back and then the World Cup gathering. I was there and I saw you. I tend to stand on the outside and observe. You were with…um David at the costume party. Freshly broken up with the navy seal that no one seems to mention his name at the soccer thing.”

Dean looked up in shock. He wracked his brain.

Castiel grinned.

“Hold on, were you that Zorro that seemed to be everywhere?”

Castiel gave a huff of a laugh and nodded.

“Dude the whole night I kept thinking about the Zorro and how well they looked. David and I agreed that you’d be a pass if you had hit on either of us,” Dean shook his head.

Ellen returned with their drinks. She gave Dean another loving smile.

“And I can’t place you at the World Cup thing.”

“Really? I was a few seats down from you. Though, you were a little drunk.”

“Well I’m glad that I have the chance to get to catch up with you now,” Dean blushed and took a sip from his drink.

Halfway through their meal Dean’s phone went off. He looked over and it was a message from Sam.

**Bitch Little Brother: **how’s the date going? 😁😁😁😁😁

“Sam wants to know how the date is goin’,” Dean smiled as he took a bite of his burger.

“It’s going very well I believe,” Castiel chuckled.

**Dean:** you and I need to have a talk 😑

“I don’t trust that mischievous grin that you have. What did you tell him?” Castiel narrowed his eyes as he cut into his steak.

“Oh nothing just that he and I need to talk and the expressionless emoji dude.”

“He’s going to panic,” Castiel shook his head and smiled.

“Yuuup.”

His phone rang and Sam’s pictured popped up. He ignored it.

“You’re very naughty.”

“You have no idea,” Dean smirked.

“I can’t wait to find out.”

They ended up at the little ice cream shop down the block. Dean with two scoops of chocolate brownie swirl and Castiel with a blend of coconut and Oreo. The night wasn’t too cool or too warm so they sat outside and people watched.

“This has been a really great night Dean. I’m glad that I took a chance and reached out,” Castiel took their empty bowls and threw them away.

“Same,” Dean pulled the hand sanitizer on his keychain and squirted a bit in his hands. He gave some to Castiel. Once dried he took Castiel’s hand in his and they slowly headed back toward their cars.

“I would really like to see you again if I’m not being too forward.”

“I would like that too. I, uh, I haven’t really, ya know, dated in a while. So kinda wingin’ it here. I know I like you and really enjoyed your company.”

“I’m glad to be your new start in dating Dean. I have conferences the rest of the week so I wouldn’t be free again until Saturday. You could come over and I could cook for you. Then we could watch a movie. I have an amazing theater like setup.”

“That sounds just perfect. I’ll bring a movie,” he stopped next to the impala and glanced around the parking lot, “would it be too presumptuous for me expect a good night kiss,” no one was around or watching it was safe for him.

Castiel turned to face him and took a step closer, “no it wouldn’t,” he took another step closer and leaned into Dean.

Dean’s eyes fluttered close as their lips touched. It was everything he hoped it would be. It was good enough that he didn’t jump when he heard a car pull up and people get out. He moaned as Castiel cupped his jaw and deepened the kiss. Dean pulled him flush with his body and wrapped his arms around him.

Castiel pulled back first. Dean followed and tried to recapture his lips. Castiel laughed softly. He gave him a quick peck then took a step back, licked his lips, and cleared his throat.

“That was…wow,” Dean panted.

“Yeah. I don’t usually consider sex on the first date but that almost made me change my mind,” Castiel licked his lips again and took another step back.

“Yeah. Definitely. Jeez. It’s been a while. No one has ever kissed me like that. Damn Cas. You know what you’re doin’ with that mouth of yours.”

“You have no idea,” Castiel’s voice dropped an octave.

Dean whined low. He cleared his throat and ran his hand over his face.

“Dinner and a movie at your place Saturday. Don’t forget to send me your address.”

Castiel nodded and watched as Dean unlocked his car.

Dean stopped and turned. He went back to Castiel and grabbed him by his shirt. Another searing kiss then he let him go.

“Get outta here before I pull you into the backseat of my car,” Dean grinned.

“I shall leave before I allow you to pull me into the back your beautiful car. Take care Dean.”

Dean was on cloud nine all the way home. He walked in the house whistling.

“What the hell Dean?” Sam cornered him as soon as he crossed the threshold.

“Good evening to you too Sammy.”

“Dude you can’t just send that emoji and not respond to any of the following texts or calls.”

Dean side stepped him and hung up his keys and kicked off his shoes, “you mean the twenty texts that you sent me.”

“Well you didn’t respond. I traced you phone and you were still at Ellen’s so I know things were fine. Then you were at Galati Celesti so I stopped panicking that something bad had happened to you.”

Dean stopped and turned with a straight face, “why would you be worried Sam? Hmm?”

Sam tucked his lips and rang his hands. He sighed and shifted his weight. 

“What reason should you have been worried?”

“Well,” he ran his hand through his hair, “your date. It wasn’t who you were expecting right?”

“I got a little bit of a surprise yes. But I had a great night.”

Sam frowned and stared at Dean, “how…like…what? A guy showed up right?”

“Yup.”

Sam’s mouth worked but nothing came out.

“Dude was cool as shit. Bought me dinner and took me out for ice cream after. Perfect night. I gotta get up early so gonna shower and head to bed.”

Dean hid the smile until he was safely in the bathroom. He tried to keep his laughter quiet as he undressed. His phone went off from where he had placed it on the counter.

**Castiel:** Home safely. Thanks again for a wonderful evening. I am greatly looking forward to Saturday.

**Dean:** I’m home safe too. About to jump in the shower.

**Castiel: **That is not an image that I need right now as my brother is here and it is an ill time to have an erection.

Dean couldn’t hold back his laugh. He didn’t respond right back. He made a note in his mind to take an overnight bag with him on Saturday. Just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you gonna tell me about the date and where you’re going tonight?” Sam cornered Dean as he got dressed.

Work and classes had provided just enough time to keep them from seeing one another that it was easy to keep Sam from finding out.

“Dude I’m mindin’ mine and leavin’ yours. That’s all you need to know. If I don’t come home don’t be surprised,” Dean tossed extra socks and underwear into the bag.

“Are you goin’ to Cassy’s? Did you and Cassy hit it off? Are you bestfriends now?” Sam matched every step that Dean took.

“Look,” Dean stopped and turned on Sam really quick with a serious expression, “I’m goin’ to a friend’s house. I might drink too much to drive home. I told you that I had a good time the other night. Thanks for setting that up for me. Now, I gotta get my stuff together. I’m already running later than planned with the expected traffic,” he turned back around and tossed his toiletry bag from the bed in the duffel and zipped it up.

“Cassy is a GUY!”

“I don’t know how he identifies we didn’t really talk about that. I’ll see you later. Call Jess and see what she’s up to so that you can keep yourself busy.”

Dean brushed passed Sam and headed out. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he tossed the bag in the car and got in. He let the laugh out when he started the car and headed to Castiel’s. He just hoped Lilith was out for the night. He had plans after all.

Dean knew he should not be as surprised as he was when he pulled up to cute little sugarberry cottage that sat on at least an acre of land. It was something out of a magazine. Well-manicured lawn, fresh paint, two rockers on the wrap around porch, and cutesy mailbox with bumble bees on it. Dean shut the car off and stared. It was like a dream. Picture perfect.

He got out and grabbed his bag. He looked over the little lawn ornaments that he hadn’t seen. He chuckled as he pushed open the gate to the waist high white picket fence. It clicked back in place as he walked up the flawless walkway. He went to ring the doorbell as he took in the lanterns that were the porch lights and the potted plants. The door opened before he could press the button.

“Motion detectors,” Castiel grinned as he looked at Dean.

“I assume Audrey one must be in here somewhere in this story book house,” Dean chuckled as he walked in. He spotted the shoe rack and stopped to take off his shoes.

“Audrey?”

“Dude your house is perfect,” he dropped his bag by his shoes and looked around the interior. Besides a little clutter of books and notebooks it was also perfect. “I couldn’t dream of a better house. Everything is like a daydream of a housewife. Like Audrey in ‘Little Shop of Horrors’.”

“Oh Audrey one,” Castiel laughed, “I would suck as a housewife. I can’t sew or look that great in frilly aprons. I am a good cook through. I promise none of my plants will eat you. Though there is a flytrap in the greenhouse if you’d like to go see it later.”

“Did you just move in here because it is in remarkable shape?”

“No. I’ve had it for a few years. I did finish renovations about six months ago. I wanted it to be my dream house now that I live alone so I can understand why you feel that way.”

Castiel pulled Dean in for a kiss.

“Hmm I like this greeting,” Dean dipped back in for another kiss.

“Dinner is almost done,” Castiel turned and led the way through the living room to the kitchen, “was that an overnight bag that I saw?”

“Maybe.”

“Good to know what you’re thinking about,” Castiel grinned as he picked up the lid of the pot and stirred the contents.

“I figured I might drink a little too much. I don’t drink and drive. Ya know, good to be prepared. I coulda left it in the car,” Dean liked that the floor plan was open so he could sit and see Castiel.

“It’s not a problem at all. As I am _fully_ bathed just in case,” Castiel threw a wink his way.

“As am I,” he returned the wink, “what’s on the menu for tonight?”

“Spaghetti.”

“That’s why it smells like my auntie’s house.”

“You’re Italian?”

“Naw. We were raised by a few different people, so we call everyone our uncles and aunts. One set of them was Italian Vera and Massimo helped out when dad left us with Pastor Jim.”

“It takes a village.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“I’ve got it under control.”

“I can cook I promise. I won’t ruin anything,” Dean smiled as he watched Castiel pour the pasta into the boiling water.

“I trust you. Next time we’ll meet at your place and I’ll let you cook.”

“Next time…I like the sound of that.”

Castiel looked up and gave him a soft smile.

Castiel did end up having him finish up the salad and taste the homemade dressing to make sure it wasn’t too strong. They set the table together and sat down across from one another. They ate a few minutes in silence.

“This garlic bread is amazing!” Dean said with his mouth full.

“I’m glad that you like it. They didn’t have the bread that I wanted and had to get a substitute so I’m glad that it turned out well.”

Dean thought of seconds as he got close to finishing. He put it to the back of his mind. He knew that if he ate too much, he’d end up too full to possibly perform later. The itis would settle in. They kept the conversation light as they finished up. Dean made Castiel grab the espresso as he cleaned up.

Dean went to his bag and pulled out the movie he had brought over, “so where is the theater like setup?”

“Follow me,” Castiel carried the mugs and led him down the hall, “I’ll give you the full tour later.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Castiel walked into a bedroom that had been converted into an entertainment room. The lights turned on as soon as he had walked in.

“That’s fancy,” Dean looked around at the lights as they slowly dimmed from full brightness.

“A lot of times my hands are full. I figured that it would be easier. Once we’re settled in, I can control it all from the tablet on the table.”

“I like it. Makes sense.”

Castiel put the mugs down on the table and went to the cabinet, “what movie did you bring?”

“’Serenity’,” Dean closed the door.

“The _Firefly_ movie?” Castiel put popcorn in the microwave.

“Yeah,” Dean was impressed with the layout of the room, “you got a whole little refreshment stand. I like it.”

“Yeah I like to not have to run back and forth. It’s why I put the half bath in during renovations.”

“That makes a lot of sense.”

“We can sit on the couch together or you can sit in the chair.”

“The giant beanbag looks rather comfy,” Dean put the movie in the player and eyed the beanbag chair.

“It is. It fits up to four people.”

“Plenty of room then,” Dean grin and plopped down on the chair, “not beans. Oh my god this is wonderful.”

“Lovesac,” Castiel chuckled.

“Excuse me?”

“That’s the name of it,” Castiel grinned.

Dean just shook his head and got comfortable, “oh yeah this is the life.”

Castiel shook his head and moved the refreshments by Dean so they’d be in reach. He paused a moment then turned and walked to chest in the corner. Dean watched him hit a few buttons on what he assumed was the thermostat then pulled a blanket from the chest. Castiel moved back across the room and settled down next to Dean.

They made it through the first part of the movie before Dean felt his courage kick in. He had finished his drink and scooted closer to Castiel put his arm around him. He held his breath and waited for Castiel’s reaction. Castiel snuggled into his side. Dean let out a breath slowly and grinned to himself.

Dean had seen the movie dozens of times, so he wasn’t at all in need to watch it again. He turned into Castiel and began to kiss his neck as his hand massaged his shoulder. Castiel didn’t say anything. He just tilted his head as he watched the movie. Dean allowed his hands to wander over Castiel as he gave up pretending he was interested in more than just touching and kissing Castiel.

“Dean,” Castiel hummed as it finally grew too much for him. His legs opened and welcomed Dean in between them.

Dean crawled between his legs and kissed Castiel firmly on the lips. He pulled his shirt from his pants and shoved his hands under.

Castiel pulled Dean down on him enough to flip them. He sat back a moment to rid them both of their shirts. He frowned as it revealed Dean’s other shirt. He narrowed his eyes and got rid of that one too. He kissed down his chest as he worked his pants loose.

“I wasn’t sure when or if you still wanted to do this. I am _so_ glad that you want to. I’ve been thinking about it since you walked in,” Castiel began to push Dean’s pants down.

“Dude if I hadn’t been so hungry I would’ve given into my thirst before hunger,” Dean chuckled.

They quickly undressed one another and Dean was very pleased that he hadn’t been wrong when he guessed about Castiel’s bulge. He was so glad that there was plenty of space so they didn’t have to be cramped on the couch. He would invest in a Lovesac for his house as soon as Sam graduated and moved out. Castiel dove between his legs so quickly as soon as they were undressed it startled him.

“Fuck Cas!”

Castiel sucked and licked him as if he was the only thing that could satisfy his cravings. Dean lay back and enjoyed until it was too much and he was extremely close to it all coming to an end. He tugged Castiel’s hair.

Castiel looked up as he took Dean all the way down.

“Gotta stop!” Dean tried to keep his hips from thrusting.

Castiel pulled off as he sucked him all the way back to the head then slowly dragged his tongue across the slit gathering up the pre-come that began to spill.

“Jeez dude. Fuck,” Dean panted and let his head fall back.

“You taste divine,” Castiel grinned as he got up and walked to the side table.

Dean grabbed the base of his dick and swallowed down the whine that threatened to release. Those words almost made him release right then and there. He took a few deep breaths.

Dean had expected a huge gay freak out since he hadn’t had a real experience with a man before, but there was something about Castiel that made him feel at ease. He was glad because he didn’t want to be extremely awkward. He’d watched several videos to make sure that he got the gist of it and had even taken the night Sam spent with Jess to try a few things out during the week.

Castiel returned with a bottle of lubricant and a sheet of paper and a condom, “here are my test results from my annual checkup last week. I haven’t been with anyone since. I understand if you’d like to still use a condom.”

Dean didn’t even bother taking the paper, “condom for easy clean up, but next time I want you bare in me.”

Castiel let the paper drop to the floor as he climbed between Dean’s legs. He shuffled into place and kissed him sweetly.

“I’m sure you’re caught up on how this works, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Castiel got them in an effective yet comfortable position. He laid the condom on Dean’s stomach as he popped open the bottle of lubricant. Before he applied any he pushed Dean’s legs open and back and kissed and licked at his pucker.

“Oh fuck. Welp nothing can prepare for that feelin’, damn.”

Castiel licked him and rubbed his thumb over him until he grew impatient. He took his time and stretched and fingered Dean. He kissed and nibbled on his thighs as he worked all the way up to three fingers. As soon as the pinky was able to slip in and Dean was a blubbering mess, Castiel picked up the condom from where it has slid down.

“I’m going to ease into you Dean. If it gets too much you have to tell me.”

“If you,” Dean panted, “don’t get that big ass dick of yours in me right now I will throw you down and do it myself.”

“Okay then,” Castiel grinned as he rolled the condom on.

Castiel watched Dean as he got in position and carefully pressed into Dean. He paused when Dean winced. When his features smoothed out, he went a little further. He repeated like that until he was fully inside of Dean. They lay there sharing breaths as Dean got used to being full.

“Oh fuck I’m so full,” Dean tried to catch his breath, “oh fuck like…jeez…how did you even fit?” he whimpered.

“You feel so good. So damn good. Dean I gotta move. Please.”

“Yeah, yeah you can move.”

Castiel started with just a little grinding then shallow thrusts until they were both too caught up in how good it felt that both moved vigorously. Castiel pushed Dean’s legs up and draped them over his shoulders and pounded into him. The Lovesac just held them firmly in place.

“Dean you take my dick so well. Look at you being filled up and loving it,” Castiel muttered as he watched Dean, “you gonna come for me? Come on darling. I can’t come before you.”

Dean whined and bucked under Castiel. Castiel had repositioned them perfectly for him to hit Dean’s prostate every thrust. He was so deep in him. Dean didn’t have to reach for his dick as it blurted more and more pre-come until he was pushed over the edge as Castiel breathlessly dirty talked to him. With a loud shout Dean climaxed and brought Castiel right behind him.

Castiel sat back slowly and let Dean’s legs down. His chest heaved as he looked down with stars in his eyes. He leaned forward and licked Dean’s chest clean.

“Holy shit that’s hot. I could come again just watchin’ you eat my come. Damn.”

Castiel grinned and shook his head, “you must have a good diet. You taste so good,” he stood and went to dispose of the condom. He grabbed wipes and cleaned them up.

Dean’s hips gave a thrust at the comment.

“You like it when I talk dirty,” Castiel teased and lay down beside him. He pulled the blanket back up and over them.

“Who wouldn’t?” Dean placed his head on Castiel’s chest and wrapped his arm around him.

“Dean?” Castiel nuzzled his hair.

“Yeah,” Dean replied sleepily.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course you dork.”

Castiel gave a happy sigh and let the post orgasm drowsiness take him.

<<<<>>>> 

Dean spent the next few weeks getting to know Castiel better and avoiding Sam. Thank the gods for midterms so it wasn’t hard to have an opposite schedule as his brother. Sam was away the weekend with Jess and their social club doing a charity something or other that Dean hadn’t paid attention to. It meant that he had the house to himself and could finally invite Castiel over for more than a quick lunch or dinner before ushering him out before Sam got home. Castiel liked the lack of revealing himself to Sam. It felt like a great practical joke. They had plans to reveal Castiel at Charlie’s wedding next month. Charlie had been excited to also be in on the ongoing joke. She had been pleased to find that two of her close friends had met as she had been trying to get a day together where each circle of friends would meet, but schedules had been a mess.

“Yeah it definitely sucked that the rains got so bad they had to call it. But we’ll reschedule it. Professor Gadreel already said that they were already on with the farm to get us back in a week or two. Yeah, I made it home safe. Nothing but light sprinkles here. Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you too,” Sam tapped the button on the steering wheel to hang up the phone as he pulled his car into the driveway.

Sam looked at the car that was parked at the curb. He had definitely seen it before. The TARD15 license plate stood out. He just couldn’t think of where he’d seen it before. He assumed it was Charlie and a friend because their entire circle was made up of fandom geeks. Sam grabbed his duffle and headed in the house.

The front of the house was empty. He heard music in Dean’s room. He dropped his bag off in his room and headed up the hall to Dean’s room. The door was slightly ajar. He tapped lightly and pushed the door open.

“Do you really need to have the music that--” Sam gasped and froze with wide eyes.

Castiel was sprawled across Dean’s bed with Dean between his knees enthusiastically giving him head. It took too long for either of them to notice Sam at the door.

“Coming!” Castiel groaned and held Dean’s head down then noticed movement by the door. His mouth fell open but couldn’t respond as his orgasm washed over him. He let Dean go and tapped him on the shoulder and pointed.

Dean took one last deep suck then pulled up and turned to the door, “Sam!”

Sam screamed and yanked the door shut. He rushed to his room and slammed his door shut.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,” Sam stood in the middle of the floor as his mind refused to remove the image of his brother swallowing down another man from his memory, “I just watched my brother suck someone off. Oh fuck,” he stumbled and collapsed onto his bed.

Dean entered a few minutes later fully dressed and smelling like mouthwash and soap, “what are you doin’ back? You were supposed to be gone until Tuesday.”

Sam sat up and look at Dean. He didn’t know what he was going to say because only a scream came out. He covered his mouth and just shook his head and pointed between Dean and the door.

“Yeah,” Dean blushed, “so that’s Cas. Kinda wasn’t expectin’ you to be around so we were just…ya know.”

Sam was quiet as he put the pieces together, “Cas?! Like Cassy!” he jumped up.

“Yeah,” Dean grinned, “the guy that you set me up on a date with last month. We’re like kinda datin’ and stuff.”

“I can’t believe you kept this away from me,” Sam playfully slapped him.

“Well jokes on you bitch, I like men too. So it worked out great. You tried to get me and in the end I got a great boyfriend that’s helped me come out to folks.”

“You jerk! I told you I was pan and you didn’t tell me you were bi. How could you?” Sam walked around Dean.

“Because this joke was too good! I would’ve eventually told you. Definitely at Charlie’s wedding. That was the plan.”

Sam rolled his eyes and went to Dean’s room, “I hope you’re dressed,” he closed his eyes and pushed the door open.

“Clean and dressed,” Castiel chuckled.

“Hi. I’m Sam. I am the one you originally texted. It’s nice to meet you.”

Castiel shook his hand and laughed, “it’s easy to mix up the numbers when they’re so close. I’m glad that you setup the date.”

Sam dropped his hand and turned to Dean with a smirk, “number mix up huh? That’s the story he’s tellin’.”

Castiel squinted and tilted his head, “isn’t that what happened?”

“Sam no.”

“Sam yes!” Sam turned to Castiel and told him what really happened.

“Dean you didn’t tell me that,” Castiel laughed, “Also I haven’t lived with Lilith in a very long time. I guess no one knows since she doesn’t let anyone over. She moved home after dropping out of school a few years back. She stayed living with her parents when she reenrolled. No wonder you were surprised by my house. You were expecting a dungeon-esk motif,” he laughed again.

“Well I figured she must have moved out and you just didn’t talk about it.”

“For shame that you were willing to risk your brother.”

“Okay enough about that. Since you’re here, how ‘bout we have lunch together and y’all can get to know each other?”

“Sounds good.”

Dean was glad that it went well with Sam and Castiel meeting. He was more surprised at how well they got along. He watched as his best friend and boyfriend bonded and was happy that his two-favorite people like each other and he didn’t have to be their connection. Dean realized as he was cuddling down in bed with Castiel that night he had been anxious about coming out to Sam. He hadn’t had to worry as it was easy. The pressure lifted he knew that he’d bring Castiel around more. Castiel was his future and Sam was going to be okay with it. Life was going to be fantastic and all because of practical joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for patiently waiting as I got this completed. Hope you enjoyed! Have a fantastic new year everyone!


End file.
